1. Field
This document relates to positioning a front panel of a telematics terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A telematics terminal is a device that is typically mounted on a car (mobile vehicle) and connected to a wireless communication network. Telematics terminals are able to perform a variety of functions, including: enabling a user to make calls from the terminal, providing users with map information, performing various multimedia functions, and providing users with navigation information via use of a GPS (Global Positioning System). Telematics terminals often include an audio/video system.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional telematics terminal 100 mounted on a car, and FIG. 2 is a schematic block diagram showing a conventional telematics system. As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional telematics system includes a telematics terminal 100 that communicates with an information providing center 300 over a wireless communication network 200. The information providing center 300 provides telematics service information to the telematics terminal 100. The telematics service information may include call information, map information, traffic information and multimedia information. The telematics terminal 100 provides the received telematics service information to users.
FIGS. 3A and 3B show a conventional telematics terminal 100.
As shown in FIG. 3A, the telematics terminal 100 includes a display panel 101 positioned inside a housing 100H of the telematics terminal 100 and a front panel 102 installed at a lower side of the display panel 101. The front panel 102 includes various buttons and ports.
As shown in FIG. 3B, the display panel 101 of the telematics terminal 100 may be drawn out of the housing 100H of the telematics terminal 100 in response to a user request. The display panel 101 includes a monitor 101A for displaying information. When drawn out of the housing 100H (i.e., when the display panel is deployed), the display panel monitor 101-A is rotated by 90° in an upward direction relative to the telematics terminal.
The front panel 102 of the telematics terminal 100 is fixedly connected to the housing 100H of the telematics terminal. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 3B, when the display panel 101 is deployed, the various buttons and ports installed in the front panel 102 are obstructed by the display panel 101.
For example, when the display panel 101 of the telematics terminal 100 is deployed by a user, visibility of the sound volume control button, a USB port, or an SD card or the like installed in the front panel 102 of the telematics terminal 100 may be obstructed. Similarly, access to the various buttons and ports on the front panel may be obstructed.